Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversations. For example, mobile terminals now provide additional functions, such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and other similar functions.
Additionally, mobile terminals may execute applications, which may provide the above noted functions and/or provide other functions and/or operations on the mobile terminals. For example, the applications may include a music playback application, a video playback application, a photo gallery application, game applications, social networking applications, internet browsing applications, file management applications, cloud service applications, and any other similar and/or suitable applications, functions, and/or operations. However, a user of an Operating System (OS) of a mobile terminal, such as an Android OS and/or any other similar and/or suitable OS, may group applications to be included in a sandbox so that when executed, or in other words, at run-time, the applications and respective application data and code execution for the applications in the sandbox are isolated from the rest of the mobile terminal so that the applications in the sandbox are only shared with other applications included in the sandbox. However, the sandbox may not provide adequate isolation between the applications included in the sandbox and the applications excluded from the sandbox.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.